cfighterwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Volton
Not to be confused with the rebel group 'Stevon''. '''Volton was formed during 200402 under the name of Stevonia. Volton owns 8 planets, and 3 moons, and an asteroid belt at the moment. Volton is known for their advanced technology and biotechnology. Territories of Volton After the Final Destruction of Planet Earth in 200403, the Volton (at the time named Stevonia) relocated and found a sprouting formation of colonization in another galaxy near the Milky Way, and settled there. Steven, leader of Volton, soon created the Stormbringer Empire with the help of their new ally Skyclan. Volton and Yybe Volton soon chose a planet, which they named Stevonia after their group, which is 73% ocean. Stevonia (the planet) is mostly beaches and is considered a paradise to tourists. As said before, Stevonia owns more than one planet. The first and foremost, being the central planet, is Stevonia. Stevonia has an odd moon. Its moon orbits around at the same speed as the planet turns, which leaves the moon over the same spot on the planet all the time, thus resulting that part to be always dark and have a constant eclipse. Oddly enough, this specific land mass is packed with rare and valuable energy crystals. The people that grow up and live on this continent have eyes very sensitive to light, and have developed the ablity to see in the dark. Such fast DNA changes may be a result to exposure to the crystals, but research is inconclusive. Being that Stevonia's moon is always over the same part, they were able to construct the first Space Elevator. Colonization on the moon (called Yybe) is so far successful. Algernon and Yottabyte The second planet owned by Stevonia is called Algernon. More than half this planet is mechanical, but it isn't average artificial machinery. The mechanical half of the planet is made from a new technology called Synthetic Environment. The non-natural part of the planet is literally a gigantic, self-sustaining, self-adapting, computer. the computer, called rUBY (r Unielectronic Biosumulator Yottacomputer r doesn't stand for anything, it's just to complete the word), simulates plant growth and projects 3D, touchable holographs that seem actually real. It was previously attacked by Stevon (the rebels) and on its own, rUBY protected itself, launching remote controlled C-Fighters and changing all the plant scenery to weapons. How rUBY got the plans of the Unmanned Ground Turret (a top-secret prototype at the time) and other weapons is unknown. Soon after the computer's very first battle (called the Battle of Algernon) the computer chose a human-sounding voice on its own, rather than having its genderless monotone voice. It chose a female voice, and soon after, people on the planet started calling it "she" and "her". Steven is afraid that with it making its own decisions, it might break away from Stevonia, upon becoming too smart. For these reasons, we have recently created a similar machine on a large asteroid orbiting Algernon. The asteroid is now covered in technology the original asteroid no longer visible from the outside. All this machinery has grown the asteroid to the size of a small moon. This machinery is basically a laser that would shoot a disabling virus. The virus formula is not located on any file; therefore rUBY cannot find it and make virus protection for itself. The virus formula is written on no longer used "paper" and kept in a highly complex safe in Steven's office. That moon/computer, named Yottabyte, is the second and final moon owned by Stevonia. Chit'suuk The final panet owned by Stevonia is Chit'suuk. Chit'suuk is covered in 98% forest and is used as a logging company because the trees there grow extremely fast. For every 2 trees Stevonia cuts down, 3 grow back. Other than the people that manage the buyers and robots, very few people work there. Most lumberjacks are special tree cutter robots. Every 500 marins the trees let off their microscopic seeds that get planted in the ground, and wait in the darkness of the forest floor. When daylight reaches them, they start growing. Before the trees release their seeds, all humans have to evacuate, because if you inhale the seeds, you literally start acting slower and slower, your skin slowly turns to bark and you actually become one of the trees. The trees aren't exactly trees. they are actually breathing, thinking animals, but they are incapable of moving. 3 colonies have been lost previous to this knowledge. A cure for the tree sickness is yet to be discovered. Trees aren't the only things that are cut down and sold. Giant spotted mushrooms are sold to make medicine and other things, but you have to be careful to remove all the spores before transporting, because the mushrooms are invasive species. So far 23 planets have started to grow the exact same type of mushroom. Researchers have recently found a rocky planet almost covered in those mushrooms, and scientists believe this may be the planet where the mushrooms have come from, or just a planet where the mushrooms have taken over. Eeeghn and Larklight Asteroid Belt The Larklight Asteroid Belt is a belt on the outside of the Omni solar system. Colonization is so far sucsessful. So far we have colonized more than 56% of the belt. We have found a few asteroids big enough to have atmosheres. One of which even naturally has breatheable air and drinkable water to humans, and the asteroid even has life, though none of it intelligent so far. Their level of knowledge of intelligence matches an average Earth squirrel, and so far, only three different types of speices have been found, so there's most likely to be more spiecies upon the asteroid, now called Eeeghn. We will try to find moer spieces to make sure the asteroid isn't dangerous befor colonizing it. The Rebels of Stevonia Stevon was a squad created during the Gostrusum War (Deron-Stevonia), by a group of SkyClan supporters on the planet of Stevonia. They rebelled against the Stormbringer Empire and joined SkyClan. Stevonia Today Stevonia is the central of the Stormbringer Empire, yet also a member of SkyClan. It is also governing the Jacob Fleet, because of Jacob's abcence. Jacob has moved his organization into the faraway Utahon Galaxy, and Steven personally gets weekly transmissions from him. Stevonia is also governing several alliances, including Ryon (half-governed by Stevonia), and a still forming force, Debron, which is to be the second with a female ruler. (The first being Angon.) Power Level Stevoia has fought Deron, Leon, Prestox, ect, and is underestimated often. This gets on the Stevonians' nerves. Five opponents have underestimated Stevonia's power, because they don't boast their new weapontry. They like to keep them in secret, ready to strike. All those who underestimated Stevonia were beaten mercilessly to a pulp, and flicked away like a dead bug. The Stevonians also have tight protection as well. Category:Organizations Category:Protagonists Category:Stevonia Category:Male Leader